kagami taiga wa bebīshittādearimasu (kagami taiga is a babysitter)
by miraii-o-o-zora
Summary: As the title says taiga is a babysitter because of some harsh reasons that totally forced him to take care of kids version of kiseki no sedai(generation of miracles ), and so his adventure with them begins, in which it also reveals many secrets that should not be known.
1. Chapter 1

"What did I do to deserve this?"

It was just a normal day for me, an ordinary student who goes to an average school…Soooooo, how come I, kagami taiga, who can't even handle dogs' right and touch them, is cornered by two muscular over sized shady men who exactly look like bodyguards wearing black suits in movies. The poor me was tackled by them and lost my conscious, then I opened my eyes to find myself in a high class chamber… I think, well it looked like one. There was this guy in front of me who had a bright red hair color, his eyes were so cold, that it send chills over my spine. I stared at him for a while and he was doing the same thing, it was really awkward. To grasp the situation, I tried to remember what happened earlier, I was on my way to school, like normal students would do, but instead I was kidnapped. Yeah so I was kidnapped… kidnapped… IT'S A FREAKING CRIME AND WHO KIDNAPS SOMEONE IN BROAD DAY LIGHT, SO EXCUSE MEEEEE.

"So, you're …. Kagami Taiga, I assume" the reddish guy spoke as he started at me as if I was lower than a dog, it made me furious. But, I know it's not wise to get mad at the man.

"A-Ah, yeah … I'm kagami Taiga, so what business do you have with me…" cold sweat began to roll on my face, the man turned his back on me and said a sentence that left my mouth hanging in the air.

"From today on, you're going to be a babysitter that will take care of six kids known as the _kiseki no sedai"_

A vein suddenly popped on my face and I accidentally blurted out something "YO, BUDDY, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I'VE BEEN QUIET FOR A WHILE, BUT YOU TOOK IT SO FAR!YOU GO ON AND KIDNAP ME CASUALLY, AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING I'M GOING TO BE A FREAKING BABYSITTER"

"CALM DOWN, it's your debt! As I have seen, you're just a mere student in high school, so how in the world will you clear your debt."

I widen my eyes as my ears picked up the word "debt", exactly what trouble am I in….. I let out a sigh and I want to die

"U-um…. What do you mean by debt? And…. Who the he-err... Are you?" I told him, the man just looked at me for a second then started to walk right and front, then he said

"Young man, your father owned me money and its 1 million dollars, but now he's dead for about 3 years am I right?"

"Well yeah, wait…..My father debt is about 1 million dollars you say! How in the world can I pay that?"

The shark loaner, _I assumed he's one of them_ , glanced to my side then smiled "In the end I'm not much of mean person. So you just have to sign a contract that is to take care of the _kiseki no sedai for a year,_ then you're free"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No you don't, so do you want to pay or work? It's up to you"

"I give up, give me the contract I'll sign it" I sighed as I heard those words coming out from my mouth, can't I just commit suicide instead of doing all of this crap, and another one came i mean the sigh.

So here I am in front of a luxurious and gigantic house; the kids who I'm going to take care of and the known as the kiseki no sedai were living in the same damn house. I was told that their parents didn't have time to take care of them, so I'm here as their babysitter to put their mama and papa's minds clear out of worry. Actually it sucks, I don't have an experience toward infants, but I have in household chores. By the way, the name of the kidnapper was Akashi something, and he told me to take care of his baby son. And now I'm standing in front of the dam- lovely kids, they stared and I stared back, they whispered and I was on verge of crying, the first kid had yellow here and looked at me up and down as if he was studying me, and at last he said " U-um, onii-chan who are you?"

I gulped as if I was in an interview, because my life is on the line and the cause is Akashi; and lastly I gathered my courage and said "Oh me, I'm going to be your babysitter from today on" I managed to fake a smile.

"What a fake smile" a kid with a familiar red head interrupted me.

That kid… I want to smack the crap out of him, a vein popped "hmm… you must be Akashi's son, wait what was your name"

"You're our baby sitter and you don't know our names" a brat with a green hair said that, "you're disqualified to be our babysitter hahahaha" and now a child with a navy blue blabbed out, "Boring, I want to eat, give me cake double eyebrow-san" a purple titan kid said that aloud…. Wait did he just comment on my eyebrows, hehe someday I'm gonna kill all these brats…. Yeah…someday I'll do it.

I clapped my hand twice thrice till their attention was on me, "kids, now listen to me! I'm going to be you're babysitter from today on just like I said, the name's Kagami Taiga like it or not! Now introduce yourselves"

"I'll start me, me, me, me, me, please choose me"

"Ok, chill out buddy,so what your name yellowy one"

"My name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you, and I'm not yellowish" He first pouted then winked at me, seriously a kid that winks that's a first for me.

"NEXT"

"Aomine Daiki is the name" his image fits with his name, huh? Ao (blue)

"Midorima Shintaro, what your sign?" This kid is quite weird, holding a yellow bunny in his hands "zodiac? It's Leo"

"Muraskibara Atsushi" purple fits his image really well, I mean by being lazy.

"I am Akashi seijuro, your head so high" he pulls out scissors, this kid is really creepy…hmm…wait " you're Akashi's son, right?"

"Yes, you did mention it once,do you know my father? Akashi Keijuro?" The kid was surprised, ' a mere guy without class like you knows my father' this was written on his face.

"Well he assigned me as your babysitter, anyways forget about that. So that's the last one I assume…wait weren't you guys six?"

"Yes we are six including me, I am kuroko tetsuya pleased to meet you" one popped out from nowhere with light blue hair colour; I blinked one, twice, and thrice and let out a shriek "who? When? The hell? ...*calming down* Ah, sorry about that, so you're the sixth one, you scared me appearing suddenly like that"

"But I was here since the beginning" the kid looked at me innocently, the thought that hit me it was that these kids are honestly weird… "Then I'm really sorry for not noticing you" I ruffled kuroko's hair and smiled softly at him, the kid looked at me and said while smiling happily "you are strange"

And Aomine added "He's not just strange, but also creepy he was smiling to himself before introducing himself to us as if he was retarded"

Ah another vein popped on my head~

That did it, these kids are annoying, rude, stupid, harsh, and they don't respect someone older than themselves ,I mumbled "What did I do to deserve this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! here's the second chapter, Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was barely my first day and I messed things up.

I was monitored by Akashi's father, it had an eerie touch on me and in other words I can say it was spooky.*sigh* I should calm down in these situation and gather my thoughts; I have to act like an adult (btw I'm sixteen years old), and you know its just dealing with kids so its not a big deal. _And_ _t_ _his was my mistake._ Thinking again…how can I get on their good side? Lets see ... hmm... I got it! I should start using their given names, and the first one should be…Akashi's son, to show that prideful father that I can handle his kid and the others well, then I'll get a ticket to freedom. I am a genius, why didn't I think of that; I crouched down in front of Akashi who was talking to….Kuro..ko, yeah Kuroko and Midorima. His name was easy to remember because it also represented his hair color. I drew a big smile on my face and said NICELY "Hey there, Seijuro! What's up? Do you have any games that you want to play with me with your fellas?" I didn't expect him to blurt that as an answer at all.

" _Yuck,_ seriously who in the whole world gave you the permission to utter my forename, EXCUESE ME!" he said that in an arrogant tone and gave a striking high and might pose that scream 'I'm the king'

EXCUSE ME YOU SAY! THAT'S MY LINE YOU DAMN BRAT, this line was screaming in my head and i nearly smacked the kid, but i restrained myself.

"Isn't that your job, you should be fully knowledged about our liking- nanodayo" Midorima said that while pushing his glasses with his tiny fingers, and puffing his little cheeks while placing his other arm on his hip, his cheeks grew redder than a tomato. 'Ah, ah, he's a tsundere, huh?'

"I don't mind you calling by my first name, call me Ryouta, or ryou-chan! I don't have any problems with that-ssu" the yellowy one commented, he's really too hyper active; I mean jumping all around like a happy little pup. It's not like I mind it though.

"what a loser, tetsu lets go before we catch his wimpy germs. I don't want him to call my name with his nasty mouth" said Aomine as he sighed, "Eh? But I don't mind him calling me though, I don't find him **that** displeasing" kuroko replied. Ah, thanks kuroko… was it? For the umm…kind… of back up, or support. I'll never forget this at all.

Im tired of this crap~

"I'm hungry, I want sweets, cookies, candies~ so boring ~" the lazy kid was yearning and craving for sweets, huh? And I'm on verge of dying, it's quite funny now thinking about how I ended up in this mess, so I should just write a will and that's it. The purple titan is yearning for sweets, and I'm for hope. Well if that-… wait… sweets…. _I found my hope!_

I grabbed the lazy brat from his armpit, and then wailed him up to rest on my arm; close to my face; the kid was quite surprised as he snapped out of his reverie, he just said "eh? Huh? Wha-" "Atsushi, was it? Did you say sweets, cake, and whatsoever from its family?! You like them?"

The poor kid just nodded in astonishment, as the others looked at me with a same face. Seijuro stepped up while being wary of me, he said "So , what is the big idea here,? You looked as if you just survived from something awful, and what does sweets have connection with it?" The kids started to gang up at me, Daiki started kicking me, and seijuro was commanding them on what to do; while kise was throwing punches while closing his eyes, and at the end I gave up and fell down. Atsushi was sitting on my laps as he was looking at his mates, oh Shintaro and tetsuya were watching from side-lines.

"So, now state your business!" he said it proudly while threatening me with a scissor that it will make me blind instantly if I don't make an action.

"W- Whoa chill out there little buddy, and liste- OW,OW,OW,OW,OW, OUCH stop kicking me Daiki"

"Don't call me Daiki with your filthy mouth"

"Ugh, just calm down a little bit…what did... huh? sobbi- Kise! Why are you crying?" everybody stares turned to see Kise's face.

Kise just sobbed at first for a few seconds, but when all of the GoM started gathered around him. Even Atsushi, the lazy purplish one did too.

Its the end! what should i do? Now I'm really dead, where should I dig my grave? As the chibis started to hover around him, seijuro asked kise while giving me a death glare "Ryouta why are you crying? Are you hurt? Or did the new babysitter hurt you?"

HEY, HEY, HEY, KID! CUT ME SOME SLACK WILL YOU?!

"H-he….d-daichii….uwaaaaaaaaaah" as you can see he started to cry again, but why did he mention Daiki's name. That's awfully strange.

"Eh? What did I do?" the ganguro kid looked at his sobbing friend with a question mark on his face.

"Then it's not the fault of the new one but Dai-chins~ Dai-chin is a bad boy~" said Atsushi lazily…I sighed and stood up. Kise's eyes widened, then his crying…well was a mess. He started rolling over like a new born baby, and his eyes became a bloody one because of the crying. At the end, he startedto cough... and it was strong...The GoM panicked.

"Ryouta- kun will die" Tetsuya's skin paled more than his paled skin can handle.

"What should we do nanodayo" the green one started to roam in circle."Noooooo Ryouta Don't die" Daiki started to cry as well. Well for the rest, they just wanted to calm him down but couldn't. And as for me, I just looked around the room to find some water, when I found did. I carried Ryouta on my arm, he rested his head on my chest and began clinging to it with his tiny hand.

He coughed for once then I gave him the water to drink, I felt that Daiki was punching me while seijuro was…curs- ah no he was just glaring at me… I think. I felt a few clings on my chest, then Kise's eyes were glittering with satisfaction. He said "I feel better now-ssu" like a puppy who was waiting for his owner. He hugged me. OK, now… I know that everybody was glaring at me except the purplish and the teal one. Tetsuya kept cling to my right leg to sit. As I did what the pale boy wanted me to do, Daiki charged, then kicked me for the millionth time, and hugged Kise while saying sorry.

"So why were you crying?" I looked at Kise who was quiet at first, but then decided to talk.

"Y-you won't call me Ryouta, but you called the others by their first name" he said that while looking down. The others gasped at the puppy eyes of his that it started to become teary, AGAIN. "Is that why you cried?" I said it to Kise calmly trying to not lose my nerve for scaring the crap out of me. He nodded, then for the… I don't know how many times, I sighed and he flinched. I looked at him and then said "So it's my fault? And your sad because of that" he didn't response to me. I just moved my hands and ruffled his head like a puppy that was dejected , not that I am good with them. And I finally said while smiling "I'm really sorry for that Ryouta, I didn't know that I caused harm towards yous. So, will you forgive me, please?" i place him next to Daiki on the floor

ki-...Ryouta nodded while smiling. The kid was really amusing, I can say that he was innocent.

"Ah it's the first real smile, and not the fake one" everyone blurted, Kise ran and hugged me and tetsuya did the same to my arm. They looked happy for a reason…but… what was it... who cares as long as everything went well

Ryouta was fidgeting in his place, until I asked him "what's wrong Ryouta?" it also gained the attention of the brats to me and the yellowy one

"U-um…."

"What's up? Speak up, I can't hear you if you whisper"

Ryouta clenched his hands, then blurted in a loud voice "Can I call you tai-chi! ….. *in a low voice*if that's okay with you"

"Huh? ... It's okay…I think..." it was really surprising, i really didnt expext him to get familiar with me, and its only the first day "then I'll call you taiga-kun" said tetsuya…his eyes were sparkling, I know that Ryouta was the friendly type but didn't know that tetsuya was. "Well I don't mind, but why so suddenly?" I chuckled as I ruffled his hair. "Yes, that's right Tetsuya why should you call him by his forename?" seijuro looked at his friend with a confused look, the he replied

"Taiga-kun is an Angel!"

"HAAAAAAH?" everyone screamed including me.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IT WAS REALLY FUN TYPING THIS STORY! ...reviews...p-please...DESU**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _hey there *waves*, here's the third chapter, i'm sorry if it's quite short, anyways pls give me your opinions about it_**

 _ **hope you like it**_

* * *

Now I'm really sure about it, these kids are really weird; I mean tetsuya called me TENSHI (angel)! My face is scary, 190 cm, have weird eyebrows as Atsushi commented, and the most important point that **is** I'm a boy **not** a girl. Thinking about this babysitting issue; I have a year ahead of me, which means I'll probably lose my sanity.

Tetsuya was still clinging to my hand, and giving me a cute smile. Seijuro looked like he was going to burst out of anger in any minute now.

"U-um Seijuro, What wrong? I mean… Why are you glaring at me?" This kid is really scary.

"Sei-chin?" Atsushi looked at the shorter one while tilting his head.

"You didn't answer my question!" His aura was intimating, it was murderous.

"Question?" I looked at him confusedly, in the end I received a death glare. "Do I have to spell it for you to remember? The sweets! S.W.E.E.T.S." "Oh! You reminded me of something! Do you have a kitchen somewhere nearby in this mansion."

"What does that have to do with sweets?" Shintaro looked at me as he desperately clung my sleeve, he blushed slightly when my attention was on him. I let out a chuckled, and patted the green head, then looked at him softly.

"You'll now about that soon enough if you guys led me to the kitchen" The chibis glanced to each other, and then to seijuro. The reddish brat looked at them once again, after that it was directed to me. It was like as if they were talking through eye contacts, and I was impressed by the strong bond they had. I snapped out my dream land when he confirmed that it was okay, with a nod.

"Yosh! Then lead the way" I said in a joyful tone

It seems that we have arrived at our destination, the kitchen was full of surprises, a word can describe what I have seen; it was majestic. The room was awfully huge, much bigger than my bedroom. My jaw was left hanging in the air, the kids saw like I'm an outer space creature. "Is this the first time you have seen a kitchen- nanodayo" Midorima commented on my behaviour. "Eh? Really, really, really, well here you cook some kind of dishes- ssu" said with sparkling eyes, and I know that much little dude. "Huh? Were you that poor that you couldn't afford a kitchen" Daiki rolled his eyes, "poor you, taiga-kun" tetsuya added, thank you buddy; I really don't want your pity. "That's why I hate commoners" Seijuro said that with a disgusted tone and sorry that I'm a commoner. "I don't care about that, I'm hungry~ I want sweets~" said the little titan, and I smile at him. And everybody noticed the smile and looked at me.

I cleared my throat "that's why we came here" I looked at them, they glanced at me. I waited a few seconds for the earthquake to happen; then I put my fingers in the poor ear and 3…2…1…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

It seems like I have memorised their behaviours or something.

"We will cook? But my clothes will get dirty!NO, NO, NO-ssu" Ryouta whined and I sighed

"Don't be ridiculous; that's the work of the maids-nanodayo" What luxury your living in, seriously.

"Bakagami! Don't kid with me, this is a woman's job!" Daiki, so you have a problem with that and not with cooking itself… your one of a kind, you know that?

"That's too troublesome~" Didn't you say that you want sweets?! C'mon man, I mean kid.

"How dare you say that" Seijuro glared beyond a death glare.

"I don't know how to cook? Is that okay" Tetsuya, you don't have something against cooking, huh? Seriously you're an angel, not me. I love you kid.

Their voices are starting to get louder and it muted my ear. The kids gibbering started to get out of control.

I breathed, cleared my throat again, and then in a loud voice "Shuuuuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuup"

The GoM froze like statues, and the one who broke the silence was Ryouta "S-sorry…Taiga-chii… I-I'm s-s-sorr-… UWAAAAAAAAHHH...SORRY TAIGA-CHII, DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME-SSU" _Oh, shoot._ Now I've done it, the next one was tetsuya, he looked at me with teary eyes while shivering (not clinging to my arm like he always does), and muttered in low unheard voice "…I'm sorry…" and the other looked shock except for Shintaro who was surpassing himself to cry. Seijuro couldn't glare at me, he just met my eyes then dodged it with worry that stained his pale face. Well, Daiki was still frozen and Atsushi broke out of it; he was still like his old lazy self.

When I sighed and was ready to apologise, everybody flinched. Now I know something that's really important, and that's: _I'm doomed_ , _really doomed._ I felt like crap, for having a feeling that in any time I'll be fired, and another one that surprised me…it was guiltiness. I reached my hand to pat Ryouta's head, but once the kid spotted it, he dodged the hand while looking scared. He backed away and tetsuya did the same, it was clearly that all of the kids were distancing themselves away from me.

It pained me when I looked at the scene, I mean I was fine with the other kids doing that, because they were wary of me since the beginning, but now Ryouta and tetsuya were acting the same. The next thing that I did was easy. I sat on the ground and they looked frightened, even that red midget; I hated myself for shouting, guiltiness haunted me again. As they backed away more, I did the same thing, but leaned my back to and on the wardrobe of the kitchen. In which it was a strange action to the kids, I dug my head in my forearm, and making my knees near my arms; so my forearm can rest on it. I glanced at the kids, in a way that they can't see my eyes. As I suspected they were confused, then I have let out a small chuckle; and heard Daiki says "hey guys' he seems really retarded, maybe the guy even has a screw loose inside his head too" "…that's not a nice way to say it…" tetsuya backed up me again… in some way he also replied hesitantly… there's another throb that pierced my heart in pain … "Why should he be our babysitter"… I think it was Akashi's son said that… Ryouta was glancing at me to say something, but then stops midway…

 _I've had enough of this crap._

But it all changed when I felt a pat on my head, I looked up and said "ryo-" I widened my eyes when I looked at the kid that wasn't ' _Ryouta'_ "… Are you comforting me …Atsushi?" It was an unexpected action from him "Does your stomach hurt, tai-chin?" he looked at me with his head tilted. He called me in a weird nickname, but I didn't know that a smile found its way to my face

"You're not scared of me?"

"My mom and dad use the same tone to talk to each other, and to me; but with a much uglier faces. I mean you were not angry, and you didn't use an ugly face to say 'shut up'. But just raised up your voice a little face, and Ryou-chin's whine is much louder than yours" Atsushi explained it lazily.

"… That's the first time I heard you talk too much…"

"You had it rough there, I mean your parents thing…little guy….You-" I was interrupted by another surprising action that belongs to the same kid that patted my hair.

He held my face with his two tiny hands and said "Does your stomach hurt you too much that you're crying?"

Before I knew salt drops of water began to roll out of my eyes…

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! It was surprising Muk-kun's action, right? I was charmed by his baby face that i drew recently... It turned out so cute, so i thought to make him kinder. anyway pls... reviews... _onegaishimasu..._**

 ** _ja-ne_ , until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi there! I was really happy when i received the reviews and thanks arigatou gozaimasu DESU~**_

 _ **Hoe you like the 4th chapter~**_

 _ **ENJOY~**_

* * *

He held my face with his two tiny hands and said "Does your stomach hurt you too much that you're crying?"

Before I knew salt drops of water began to roll out of my eyes…

I couldn't stop my tears from falling, I really didn't know what was wrong with me. It's like my bottled feeling started to scream out, when Atsushi patted me. It was strange to find a kid's hand so warm…..What a mysterious feelings.

"Kaga-chin? What's wrong? Is it your stomach that hurts or is it your head~?" said Atsushi worriedly, he made an effort to make a worried face, but It was just for a moment.

I didn't know when did I smile, but the thing I knew was I liked this kid.

"You know, my stomach now really, really hurts? Ow! It hurts! But the magical touch from Atsushi's little palm made the pain go fly away"

"Eh? Really? So now you're fine now? ~" Atsushi made a relieved face for a second, the kid was amusing

"I'm fine! Look I'm smiling!" It seemed that I was grinning like a cat. I stood up then faced the kids, but … it was the same old action. And now I should act like Ryouta… To turn the tables… but not that much. I breathed and exhaled, now in a clear voice.

"Yosh! Minna! Now all of you sit in a circle!" motioning my fingers, but as usual I will not have it my way, will I?

"I don't want to do that, it's so lame!" Daiki blurted out in an annoyed voice

"That's right-nanodayo"

When Akashi's son wanted to talk, I cut him off "Unfortunately, you guys complained about how I am not prepared, right? So now I have done what you wanted" I said that with a smirk on my face. The kids were glaring at me daggers. But they couldn't reply, and they did what I ordered for once…oooh it felt soooooooooooo great. I was slightly worried about Ryouta and Tetsuya who were still looking sad and shocked.

 _ **At another place, but at the same time….**_

" _Told you the kid is amazing"_

" _But are you really alright with it?"_

" _Oh? About the little tiger that is handling or babysitting to be exact, our kids? Yeah it's cool"_

" _Hahaha! I see where you are going, he cut of your son! That's a first! Normally babysitters can't even talk to them like that."_

" _Well lets see if he can handle the next obstacles well, and the ones in the near future"_

" _That will prove if he's qualified or not! And if he's really that man's son_ _ **"**_

 _ **Returning to the kitchen scene…**_

"Okay, now hear me well! We will bake a rainbow roll cake"

"Huh? Rainbow Roll cake? Is that even possible" Daiki said. Everyone gave the same wondering look, except for Atsushi.

"I saw it once in cake shops? It's really delicious…. But can we do it in home? ~" the titan was drooling as he seemed to remember its taste.

"I have the same question, too-nanodayo"

"Well it's possible if you guys are willing to cooperate. Instead of sitting and sipping tea like old people do, lets go and have some fun.

The only two who didn't participated in the conversation were Tetsuya and Ryouta. Well, I can't cry over spilled milk. Right? Everybody didn't want to do this activity, but well…..I kind of forced them…

"Minna, go wash your hands! Then wear your aprons"

They did ad I told them, well it was surprising that they didn't complain; but they still had a grimace countenance, excluding two dejected faces. I tried not to sigh, and ordered them to line up.

"Tetsuya! Go get 5 eggs, will ya do that for me?"

"Ryouta go bring a bowl to help tetsuya put the eggs in it!"

The two of the looked quite surprised at first, but then they glanced to each other and did what they were told.

"Daiki, come here."

He walked toward me with a bored expression while muttering insults, then stopped near my feet looking pissed. I wailed him up to sit on the counter. Well the kids were really tiny, so I could make two or three sit on it, and don't forget that the place was big and majestic. The chibis started to gather around me looking slightly interested.

"Shintaro go fetch me a small basket, Atsushi go get me flour, and hmm. Akashi go get me some food color"

They all nodded, and started doing their tasks, and the first ones to finish were Ryouta and Tetsuya, hauling the bowl together, and then Shintaro came with a basket.

"Tetsuya place the eggs in the basket, and Ryouta give me the bowl" "And, what should I do?" Daiki looked at me slightly restless. "Don't worry about that your turn will eventually come up" I grinned, then ruffled his navy hair.

I was handed the basket when they were done, and hauled the three of them and placed them on the counter.

"Daiki, your turn is up! Look at me carefully as I break the egg and separate the yolk from it, ok?"

He gulped with a nod, then I smiled. I separated the yolk the yolk and placed it in the bowl.

"So, now it's your turn to do it! Now we have 4 eggs so every one of you gets one egg to crack and separate"

Daiki looked nervous as he held his egg, and it was the same with the others. Can't blame them, it's their first experience. I was focusing on them, until I felt a yank, and looked at the cause. It seemed that the other two finished their tasks as well. I took a look at the four, and it seemed like they all did it safely, and Daiki had a satisfied grin, and Shintaro was amused, Ryouta's eyes were sparkling and tetsuya was holding his chubby cheeks excitedly.

"Seijuro do you want to beat the eggs?" I took out the electric mixer, it seems like his face lit up.

"W-Well, if you insist so…" Thank you for your honesty "What should I do tai-chin? I brought the flour"

"Yeah, what's the next step? Is it beating the eggs" Daiki was exited for the first time.

I hauled up the remaining two, and they were resting their heads on my chest. Seijuro's face lit up when he started beating the eggs, it's as if he found a new weapon. I put my hand on his from time to time, and I Ordered Daiki and Ryouta to hold the bowl well; the rest looked at it amusingly. After finishing this step. For my surprise, I didn't think Ryouta will be the one asking.

"Tai-chi, ne, ne, ne! What should we do next?!" it seemed that the wall between me and the little pup started to melt down, I started smiling at him unknowingly.

"As I thought, Taiga-kun you're an angel, desu" tetsuya was on my other side

"Huh?! That again! Maybe you should get your eye checked!"

"That's right tetsu, his face is scary and has weird eyebrows how can he be a tenshi!"

"Shut up ganguro, you don't understand taiga-kun at all"

"I don't want to understand"

"All of you just shut up- nanodayo"

"That's right calm down everyone, and stop talking about me"

"Hmm, maybe your double eyebrows is your charm~" Atsushi goes and plucks a brow and taiga groans in pain.

"Owww, what did you do that for Asushi?!"

"waaah, it looks like it hurts! Tai-chi are you alright-ssu"

"haha, you deserve it, nice move atsushi"

"It seems like it's a bad day for Leos, you should get your lucky item-nanodayo"

"Thanks for worrying about me Shintaro"

"I-Idoit I'm not worrying about you, don't spout nonsense ,it…its…its just because if you don't feel well we can't make the roll cake.. Yeah! That's it! Don't take it the wrong way and think that we're friends!"

'Ah, tsundere-mode on' was my only thought as I looked at him blushing and pouting, he's a mean kid, but maybe that what makes him cute.

 **Seijuro's P.O.V.**

I'm seeing a comedy show that's happening between the GOM and the new babysitter in the kitchen at the momment. It seems like the others are slowly warming up to him, but the idiot shouldn't get it wrong, because _I_ will never warm up to him, and the rest of my subordinates will soon _get bored_ of him. _We_ shall wait the day when we see you getting rejected by us, the _kiseki no sedai._

 **Taiga's P.O.V.**

At last we finished the cake, I should never cook or bake something with them again, I was nearly hit and stabbed with a knife by Akashi's son. I don't know why he looked extra scary, but now I can rest my case. I mean it's NAP TIME! I don't have to face the kids. And as usual the room was amazing, it seems that they are sleeping in the same room. The brats were fast asleep except for one, as I was moving from one bed to another, Daiki slept while hugging a crayfish cushion and mumbled "…Bakagami…aho…ca…ke.." this Ahomine, for Shintaro's case he was sleeping with his glasses on and holding…his…lucky item, I think? Tetsuya and Ryouta were apologizing in the sleeps "I'm… sorry... Tai-chi…." "I'm..Really.. …tenshi taiga-kun..,Desu.." apology accepted, but not for the angel part. And the next one was Seijuro…. He was superior as always even if he was a cocky brat. The last one was Atsushi, but I found him awake looking at the ceiling.

 _Whispesr~_

"Having a trouble to fall asleep?" I sat on the bed near him

"It's always like this, I'm the last one to sleep~"

"I see… Do you have bad dreams when you sleep?"

He stared at me then nodded

"Tell me about your dream, maybe I can help you, you know?"

"I…I dream of mom and…dad"

"And?"

"They always scold me, telling I'm a bad boy and the worst thing that happened to them, but I didn't do anything…"

"I see…" I began to stroke his hair, then I asked him

"In real life, do they say that too?" he nodded, and his eyes began to swell with tears.

"Ne, tai-chin?*sniff* Tell me what did I do wrong? If it's about *sniff* eating sweets I'll stop, so please tell me that I'm not a bad bod boy!..."

"You know Atsushi is a really warm and good child"

"Eh? But I'm a bad child…"

"Nah, you're not. You maybe be big in size, but your heart is bigger and warmer than anyone I know. You're really on of a kind, and I really, really and really like you, and if you're really a bad kid, you won't have this many friends that adore you, even that cheeky brat Daiki loves hanging out with ya…*pointed at the sleeping figures*… now go to sleep, and if you dream about bad things, come talk to me I'll be here for ya"

"Tai-chin, thank you~ you're really angel~"

"Huh what brought that up?"

"Hehe, tai-chi oyasumi"

"Yeah,Yeah Oyasumi little Atsushi"

* * *

 ** _I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED, AND SORRY IF THERE'S ERRORS OR SOMETHINGS, waiting for your reviews *nigou's wide eyes*_**

 ** _See you guys until next time_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey there! thanks for the reviews~ really thankful, it's like boost of energy to me~**_

 _ **Here is the fifth chapter, please read it. YOROSHIKUNA**_

* * *

It seems that the time has come….

"No, no, no, no, no You can't do that-ssu" whining again

"Tomorrow, I'll come again too Ryouta… So can you let go of my leg…"

"That's right Tenshi- kun, you can't go now, you will be lost forever…"

"My name is Taiga, not tenshi. And I absolutely need to go home, I said I'll come tomorrow!"

"Don't go home tai-chi~ you promised that you'll be here for me~" looking at me with teddy bears eyes, while hugging me.

Why did I ever promise that?

"Look here Atsushi, I'm really tired and really, really want to sleep. So, please can you let go of me?"

"… no~" he pouted

"You can just go and never come back again, this way I'll be free from you're torture" Daiki blurted

"That's not a nice thing to say, Daiki"

 _Eh that's weird, why would seijuro defend me?_

"It should be, if I ever see you again, I'll poke your eyes. So you won't see the light of the next day, and never ever step a foot inside this peaceful house again, you bad omen!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA, that's amazing seijuro. You're really a man aren't ya" Daiki became a fan of the scary kid

 _There's no way that seijuro will come to like me, and he just… I mean a kid threatened me oh man… who the hell is teaching this kid all of these words!_

"It's quite enough that I should face you tomorrow, so at least leave for tonight – nanodayo"

 _Thank you for that, tsundere-kun, really arigatou for piercing my heart_

"Ok, Ok, I'll go now. see you tomorrow guys"

"WAIT!"

"Um… what is it, tetsuya?"

"Pinkie promise! You should do it with me. And if you don't come tomorrow, you should swallow thousands of needle."

"…. Ok, I give up lets get over with it…"

And the three kids smiled at each other, while the rest looked at me with a disgusted look.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, kagami! You're quite late today"

"Had things to do, ne, Kasamatsu-san, did you eat dinner yet?"

"Nah, Takao and I were waiting for you! SO GET MOVING ON, THE IDOIT IS ON VERGE OF DYING!"

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted.

As you heard the guy saying, we're living in an apartment together to save money. It consists of two rooms, a bathroom in each room, a living room, and a kitchen. Takao and I in the same room, while we gave Kasamatsu-san the other room out of respect.

"Whoa, you're really on verge of dying!"

Takao was sprawled out on the floor and his face was pale.

"…F-F…ood…Tai-chan…H-hurry…up..."

"Ok, I'll get it ready now!"

I thought of making curry, so be it. Anyway we all started living together for about a year I guess, the three of us love basketball, and I kind of see them now as brothers.

After 15 min…

"Takao, bring out the plates"

"Aye, aye sir!"

…we started eating…it was really a long day…

"AAAAAAH, this is heaven. Mama-gami's cooking is the best!"

"HEY! Who are you calling Mama-gami, you zombie-nari!"

"Hahaha, but It's really delicious, If you were just a girl! Hahaha I can't imagine tai-chan as a girl, it's too funny! I mean scary and funny eyebrows on a girl's face! HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UO TAKAO! ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT"

"you two stop your damn bickering and gibbering NOW!"

The two of them were silenced by big brother Yukio.

"…Now that you reminded me, I was called Tenshi today…" bring another spoon of rice in his mouth

The two of them widened their eyes, Takao started laughing so hard that he was hitting the table one after another, and Kasamatsu- san was trying to stifle his laughter. After the laughing had died away.

"B-by who…Pfft" but takao didn't die away, unfortunately

"… 4-5 years old kid…"

And the laughing started again, but this time Onii-chan was laughing out too.

"S-sorry, Kagami… That's really too funny, usually brats at that age get scared of you, that's totally weird"

They're the ones who are weird, I mean it… those rainbow chibis

"…y-yeah..pfft..I..pfft…mean..pfft"

A Punch was landed on Takao's face

"So what's really going on? You're really fully of surprises today!" Kasamatsu-san was amused

"T-today…ugh… I don't want to say it! You'll surely make fun of me and laugh!"

"N-no we will not laugh at you, believe me! Did I ever lied to you?!" Takao said with a serious and a straight face

"… You're the last person on earth that haves the right to say it, but anyway I'm I'll tell you about it."

"Today… I became I b-b-b"

"B what" Kasamatsu-san looked at me with a confused look.

"…Babysitter…" in low voice.

They glanced at each other, Takao laughed again, but this time onii-chan smacked him not me."

"Huh? Why? I mean is that even your dream job?" Kasamatsu-san sensed that there is something wrong, I just shook my head and decided to tell them the story. While I was telling them the story, they really listened to me seriously, and I was glad to have them as friends.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Tai-chan you're in a deep shit"

"I know that, but what should I do now?"

"I think the question now is not what but _why?_ "

"Huh, what do you mean by that Kasamatsu-san" "I mean, why would he let you be a babysitter of a noble family? He should hire someone professional for this job, not a newbie who didn't interact with kids in his whole life. No offence"

"I had the same thought, I mean I heard some stories about these kind of situation. But it's really a first, where you have to work as a babysitter and not chase you till the ends of the world till you cough out the money." He looked serious. I nodded to him, I even found that strange.

"Didn't your father say anything about the debt to you?"

"No he didn't sempai… Maybe I should move out from here?"

"Huh? Where do you think you're going? You're gonna live with us like always, you hear me you damn brat" the two of them really red my mind when I tried to resist, "no buts" Said Takao snickering while poking my cheeks with his fingers. I was glad that I had told them, it's like we're sharing the burden.

 _Father… why didn't mention anything of this crap… what's going on? ... Father why did you leave me alone?_

"tai-chan?"

I shook my head, then said "thanks guys, you're the best" with a soft smile.

Rise and shine morning came…

I woke up to find Takao drawing on my face with a marker…

"TAKAO, _TEMEEEEEE_ , WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO SOMEONE WHO WAS SLEEPING…"

The culprit ran out of the room while laughing out loudly, I went to wash my face and to see what he scribbled, actually it was not a scribble, but a…letter…

' _Tai-chan, don't worry about it yourself, on your own,because you're not alone, you've got me me and yuki-chan-sempai-onii-chan (LOL), and we've got you're back. Thank you for telling us your problem. Although we aren't that much of a help!'_

Oh man, these guys are really the best. But why do you have to write on my face, anyways you're really a big help. You don't know how much light my heart is now. Thank you…

I walked to the kitchen, and saw them sitting while waiting for me to prepare food, but there was something odd… very odd.

" Good morning, guys! What do you want for…wait… W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! _AKASHI KEIJURO!"_

* * *

 _ **U-umm... how was it... Did you like it... ne, ne, ne will you please review your opinion, oh yeah I've been thinking about who should i let from the GOM warm up to kagami, Is it Shin-chan, Dai-chan, or Sei-chan?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi there guys,**_ **thank you for boosting me up with you're reviews, and also i forget to mention that this is not a shonen-ai fan fic, it just shows family love and conflicts, and that's it, so sorry for the misunderstands that i caused, but please keep reading this story, _dakara mata yoroshiku onegaishimasu( also thanks for warning me about my stupid error)_**

 **Everything will be clear about Akashi Seijuro in this chapter, but not all of the things.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"What I am doing here, you say?" narrowed his eye to look at the teen.

"Yeah, answer me!" glared enough to kill someone in his place

"I'm here for breakfast"

"…"

"What?!"

"I don't like to repeat my words, so this is the last time. I'm here for breakfast."

"You must me freaking kidding me, go have your own breakfast in your damn mansion!" I glared daggers at the guy who was making himself comfortable as if it's his own home.

"I have something to say to you, that's why I came"

"And what is it, spit it out then get out!"

"First, serve me food. Then I'll talk"

' _This guy just came here to eat'_ the others looked at the intruder. Kasamatsu-sempai sighed, and started rubbing his temple.

"Kagami, serve him breakfast."

I looked at the respected brother, then he nodded to me. I couldn't resist his order that was directed to me. I am a furious, I can't believe that I'm cooking something delicious for my kidnapper. Hope he gets poisoned after eating it. When I finished cooking for all of them, the intruder looked at his dish astonished. Then he stared at me.

"What?!" I glared

"You cooked this" pointing at his plate.

"Hah?! You just saw me prepare all this, anyway…. State your business"

"After the meal" he looked at his meal with a smile on his face

I 'grrr-ed'at him, wishing that he will fall dead after his meal

After we finished our meals, I collected the dishes and put them in the sinker stating that later I'll be cleaning it. I sat back in my place.

"So,intruder-san, what brought you here?" for my surprise, it was Takao who stated the question with a poker face.

"Hmm… I came to talk about the kids, kagami, what do you think about the GoM?"

"They're freaking weird!" Takao snickered at my response.

"Wow, you're harsh!"

"And the scariest one is your son! He nearly killed me there"

He stared at me for a moment, after that he hummed, then looked at me again with a confusing look. Then he said

"Son? I don't have a son…"

"…HAAAH? You don't have a son? What kind of shit are you spouting now?! Then Seijuro is whose son?" I screamed out my lungs, he looked at me with an 'oh' murmured out of his mouth.

"Oh about that, he's not really my son, but my nephew"

"The hell? But you told me to take care of your _**son**_ when you first assigned me as their babysitter!?"

"That slipped my mouth by accident, sorry"

"But the kid also said 'You know my father _Akashi Keijuro?'"_

"Really? He said that! So Sei-chan thinks I'm his father, but he's really my nephew."

"Then where is his father?!"

"He…disappeared…when his wife…Sei-chan's mother died"

I gasped when I heard this new information, I think I know why the kid acts like this now. He doesn't have proper parents that can support him. It seems that his mother was his mental support, while his father was teaching him to be a perfectionist and that was totally wrong, for goodness sake Seijuro was only two years old, no wonder he's like this. His mother died at the age of four, what the hell should I do now? I feel sorry for the kid, I want to help him somehow, because he doesn't deserve all of this, even if he tried to stab me.

"B-but why me? I mean I'm not… I… can't help Seijuro!" I put my fingers through my read hair

"…. Kid… I respect you, and am amazed about the way you handled your past."

"Wait! You know my past…"

"Sorry, I investigated everything about you, and… I'm wondering how you revived like that… and now you're living happily… albeit, the part of the debt is true, your father owed me."

"I know about that, but what can I do for him, nothing! I can't do anything for the kid nor his fellas"

"That's not true, you saved Atsushi. He regained his smile. I was honestly shocked when I saw him smiling and laughing like normal kids his age."

"…I..saved him? But I just talked to him when he couldn't sleep, and yeah! What 's up with his parent?!"

"They're...well…anyway, you showed him hope, that he's not alone… I want you to light up this hope to all of the kids, so what do you say?" his eyes widened as he said these words.

 _Hey don't avert you're gaze when I ask you about serious questions, and don't change the topic!_

"…." I looked at Kasamatsu-sempai and Takao to find them smiling at me

"Kagami, choose whatever your heart says, and like Takao said if you ever run into trouble we're here for you"

"That's right, tai-chan!" The idiot winked at me

I looked at the man, and smiled

"…I…"

"Tai-chi you're late-ssu. I thought that you won't come!" "That's right, taiga-kun! What took you so long?" "Ne, tai-chin~ carry me~" I looked at the kids with soft eyes they were hovering around me, I ruffled their hair one after one, the kids look pleased, I agreed to this mess not only because I pitied them, but there's also about the promise, remember?

I looked for Seijuro, and spotted him playing with Daiki, or more like commanding him. _The poor kid_ , but as I looked at the huge room once again, searching for a certain child. I didn't find him. I walked toward the red head and the tanned one. I swear that the two of them tch-ed at me, but I decided to ignore it. Then crouched beside them.

"Hey there, how are you guys?"

"Tch, Bakagami, you seriously came, what a bummer"

Seijuro sighed then said" And here I thought I would have a nice and peaceful day" I really wanted to crash his small head into pieces, but I restrained from doing that.

"Well, ignoring that! Where is Shintaro, I don't see him playing with you guys?"

After asking the question, I swear that I saw the blue head perking and the red one frowning when I mentioned his name, I was quite surprised to see their expressions. Daiki turned and glared at me…but it was kind of sad, and Seijuro looked kind of worried. When I sat on the floor facing the two kids, Atsushi sat at on my right lap, and Ryouta on the other one. While tetsuya sat between Daiki and Seijuro. As I looked at their faces, I sensed that there was something wrong here, all of them had sad looks.

"What's going on here? Did something happen to Shintaro?"

"The glasses idiot was acting weird, he refused to see anyone of us, even Seijuro" the tanned kid said first, it gave me another shock to see the grumpy kid talk first.

Tetsuya jabbed him and smacked his head, _nice hit!_

"Oww! What was that for tetsu?!"

The kid can be scary if he wants to, the pale one commented on how rude Daiki was, calling his friend glasses idiot.

"We tried everything with him, but he was still sad-ssu'

"I offered him sweets, but he didn't take it~" even the little titan looked sad with his head down

"I ordered Shintaro to wake up, but he ignored my command" Seijuro lost his poker face, and he was actually looking at me without picking a fight.

"That's right, taiga-kun. Can't you do something to help improve Shintaro-kun's mood?"

All of them looked desperate, they really cared for their friend. I gave them a reassuring smile.

"I'll go talk to him, and bring him here back to play with you guys like always."

As I entered their bedroom, I looked at the surroundings and the only thing I saw was darkness. My eyes were adjusting the darkness by the minute. There was sun light ray from the curtains opening, it was easy to spot the kid that was bundling underneath the covers. When I sat on the bed, it made some creaking sound, and all I could here was.

"Go away, leave me alone"

"Hey, it's me"

"I know! That's why go out!"

"Chill out there, little buddy. What's wrong? Everybody is worried about you, even Seijuro looked sad"

"…I don't care!"

And there comes the silent once again. My patience was starting to get thinner, so I decided to do what I want. I stood up, then held the blanket from side to side, and here was the best part I started flapping the blanket up and down, until the green head was left hanging alone without something that could hide him from people's eyes, on the bed.

"S-stupid, what the hell are you do-" I carried him and placed him on my knees, and started ruffling his hair.

"If you don't start talking, I won't know what's wrong with you." he looked at me, then his eyes were on my shirt.

"…"

"C'mon, talk about it"

"…"

 _Smack on the head_

It left the kid wincing in pain, holding his head tightly from the pain.

"Now, will you talk" I gave him a scary grin

"t..today… I..Lucky…item" then he started sniffing, I looked puzzled at the riddle he gave me. _Maybe he's trying to say that…_

"Do you mean to say that you don't have today's lucky item?" please let me be right, he glanced at me and nodded.

 _Bingo_

"What is it exactly?"

"C-chain" Huh? Chain? Why would a chain be a lucky item or whatever…? Speaking of chains.

"Hey, Shintaro. Can the chain be small in size, like necklace chains?"

"Y-yeah, why?" he gave me a confused face.

I searched for my necklace chain in my pocket, and found it. I took the ring out of it's chain, Shintaro was watching my movements curiously, I chuckled and it seemed like he heard the chuckle because he turned away; the back of his head was facing my chest and sitting while crossing his arms.

"Open your little hands, and close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

As I placed the chain on his opened palm, he screamed

"This..is a CHAIN!"

"Well, yeah"

"It's yours? Why would you have a chain?"

"Yeah, it's mine. Well you saw the ring. So you better take of it!"

"But…I…can't take…it *getting down by his own words*"

"Huh? Why? Don't you want the chain?"

Shakes head, then says" because if I take, how will you keep the ring from getting lost?"

This kid…even though he's a tsundere… he thinks of others.

I place the ring in one of my fingers, then I showed him.

"Like this, so now you can take it"

He widened his eyes and then a really big smile was drawn on his face. After that he stood up, jumped from my laps and landed on the floor. The green one ran towards the door, then stopped to look back at me. He pouted and frowned, his cheeks slightly reddened and he mumbled…

"….T-Thank…Y-you" I think this is a tsundere thanking, he ran outside the room the moment he mumble the two stuttered words, leaving me alone with my thoughts

Well it wasn't that unpleasant, at least the grumpy one knew his manners well.

* * *

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimasu**_ **for reading, hope you guys liked it, please review about any error i cause or about anything else, and thank you.**

 **Until nextime, ja-ne~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Konchiwa! Ogenki desuka!**_ **Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, and i'm really thankful for the reviews and thank you for reading this story so far!**

 **Please continue reading it and pump me up with your reviews~**

 **Hope ya like it~**

* * *

The GOM excluding Shintaro were restless, they were waiting for their friend to come back. And thoughts were popping one after another. As in, _when will they finish? What happened? Is he going to be alright?_ But all these thoughts flew away when they saw the door opening slowly, a certain green head popped out while his mood 180 degree change, from sadness to happiness.

Ryouta was the first one to talk to him and hug him like a puppy that missed his owner.

"Shin-chi! You came back-ssu! Ne, ne, ne, now you're in a good mood, right? Right? Right?"

"Don't cling on to me, idiot" Smack on the little pup head "And I was not in a bad mood, mind your own business-nanodayo."

Ryouta started whining and crying that Shintaro hates him, but he stopped when tetsuya patted his head. He looked up to meet his friends blue eyes.

"Ryouta-kun don't cry, you're annoying when you become like that, so please stop it. And Shintaro-kun was just feeling shy."

"So harsh, Tetsu-chi! But why does he feel shy-ssu?"

"I am not shy-nanodayo!"

Taiga was witnessing this scene, from the opening of the ajar door, he was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hey tetsu, you know why Shintaro is acting like this? Tell us!" Daiki got closer to the three boys with Seijuro dragging Atsushi with him to the group. Tetsuya nodded, then he said with an impassive countenance:

"Because Shintaro-kun is a _tsundere"_

The kids were like 'ooooooh', in the other side kagami was clutching his stomach and laughing so hard, but in a low tone while banging the wooden floor. The kids started to sense something by asking what was that banging, but they decided to ignore it. They looked at each other and Shintaro clearly looking pissed, until Atsushi spoke about a different matter.

"Ne, Shin-chin~ what is that~" he pointed at the chain. Shintaro opened his palm to show them. "This is the lucky item of today", Seijuro got closer to the green head and took a closer look at the chain. "From where did you get it?" then the red head faced the Shintaro. "…Taiga…gave it to me-nanodayo"

"Taiga?" The scary kid narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes….You know Seijuro… he's not that bad-nanodayo" He replied at him

"I know, right! He's the best-ssu"

"And taiga-kun is a tenshi"

"Also can cook sweets~"

The red kid was surprised to see his friends warm up to that guy so fast, I mean a week didn't pass yet. He looked at Daiki, and he had the same expression of astonishment.

"I-I can't trust him! He will betray us like all the babysitters sis like saying 'I can't handle you guys anymore'" Daiki looked pained, and the others too. "Tai-chi is different-ssu" " "I also agree to that, I mean he didn't say that I'm weird or something-nanodayo" "And tai-chin can make sweets~" tetsuya looked at the titan, and shook his head. "Atsushi-kun that's not the point, but anyway I believe that Taiga-kun will never betray us like the others did." "Sorry tetsuya, I don't think I can warm up to him like you guys… because he can betray us anytime he wants…Why do you think he become our babysitter tetsuya? I have only one answer: he's after our money, fame, and nobility; like _else_ did!" Akashi looked at his friends pained expression, then he notices Daiki's mumbling "That's right, tetsu… he can't be different from _them_ "

Their words kept piercing taiga's heart, he wasn't sad because the kids don't trust him…Only a little, a little it hurt him! But what pained him was another reason….

 **Kagami P.O.V.**

Thinking about what Daiki said, this is the explanation behind the act of their unfriendliness. When I took a look at their expression through the opening of the door. They all had a pained and suffering expressions, also there was a gloomy aura surrounding them, even that cheerful yellow pup. I feltme sad, furious, and mad…It disgusted me thinking about it… _What the hell were those people thinking? They're only dealing with kids, for goodness sake! These kids may have weird habits or something, but you treat them like some strange beings. Don't expect me to believe that you guys don't have one or two weird habit s that you guys daily do! I can't believe that they're being treated this way, the brats are clearly in need for attention, because of their lack of attention in their homes. So what wrong with that, huh? Can you blame them for wanting their needs? This their rights!_

I opened the door, and everybody's eyes were on me. I walked toward them and crouched, they looked at me with an alarmed countenances hoping that I didn't hear their conversation. I cracked a smile and lifted Daiki and placed him on my laps. He tried to struggle, but I pinched his cheeks.

"Owww, ow, what was that for? And don't you dare touch me!"

"Like I care, anyway what do guys want to do today? Do you have something in your mind, Daiki?"

"Hooo, so you came unprepared today, too. You're disqualified!" the tanned one pouted, and gave up his struggle. "Bake us some sweets~!" Atsushi looked at me with hopeful eyes. "No, you'll get sick if you only eat that" The kid looked at me disappointed, then walked slowly sitting on the sofa, I stood and carried Daiki, and sat next to the titan ruffling his hair. The kid smiled at me when I did that, and blue one grumbled. And the rest sat on the mat.

"What do you guys do normally when you have free time?"

"We usually read, study, drink tea…etc." Shintaro fixing his glasses, and tetsuya nodded in confirmation. I gasped as I heard these word coming out of a 4-5 years old kid. It sounds so….boring.

"What's with your face? You look dumbfounded." Seijuro glared at me

"Well, I am! I mean what's with that schedule or activities?"

"Eh? Is it wrong tai-chi-ssu?"

"Um…no, but… Don't you guys do something that is much more fun to do?"

"Like what? Do you have any suggestions?" Seijuro said

"…Like going out to play sports, drawing, video games… and there are also parks, you know?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Is that supposed to be fun?" Asked Daiki looking clueless, I stood up, and decided what today's activity will be…

"What's wrong, Taiga-kun?"

"Everybody, get ready where going for a picnic!"

"….."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **How is it? If there's any errors or mistakes, I'm sorry about it. And please do review~**

 _ **Ja-ne**_ **Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi there, I'm really sorry for the late update, but hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

 _ **hope you like it~**_

* * *

"We're going to a picnic-ssu! It's the first time for me. Ne, ne, ne! What should I do?! I'm so excited?!" Thank god it seems like Ryouta doesn't have any compliments about it… Now lets take a look at the others. "Eh? I don't want to go~ its troublesome~"….This guy, I'm so gonna… oh never mind. "Atsushi, do you know what we can do in this picnic? We can eat lots of sweets and other type of delicious food" "Tai-chin….I'm in" Yosh! Two kids down, and four more to go! "Tetsuya, c'mon lets go…you really want that, huh? Ok, ok, I'll let you call me tenshi or whatsoever" "please take care of me, tenshi-kun" the kid bowed his head in a polite way. Ok three more to go, "Shintaro, u-um…." I don't have any idea in how to convince him. The green one let out a sigh, "I'll go this time with you, because I owe you-nanodayo"…Now I can really fly from happiness…Well not yet.

Now I'm going to face the two biggest obstacles, Daiki and seijuro. There's no time to think, I grabbed them from the back of their shirts and dashed out to the kitchen; prepared some things and ran out of the mansion with six kids.

The bright head and the tanned one were struggling under taiga's grasp, while the others were clinging on his hoodie, pants and a super, big lunch box.

At last they arrived to a park that was nearby, kagami released the two troublemakers, and he noticed the curiosity in each face of the GOM, they were standing on the interlock, the moment taiga sat on the bench. The brats looked at me, and I did the same, they tilted their heads to the right side, and I tilted to the left. After that moment they stopped and started looking around them, I began laying the rainbow carpet that I found it in the storage on the evened grass.

I planted the food basket and some other bags for the kids on it, after that I sat on the carpet and let out a relaxed sigh. I felt a gaze on me and I searched for the source, there was a pack of children that were huddled together.

"U-Um….So, what are you guys doing?" the GOM just looked at each other in silence and gave a glance to their surrounding…they looked like baby indoor kittens that are walking outdoors for the first time.

Tetsuya was fidgeting, he spared glances to Daiki. They looked at the grass warily as if it's dangerous. _It's not like they see the grass for the first time, I mean their humongous house has a grass too. This is too weird._ So how should I get them to my side? Hmmm..I thought of something….but I don't know if it'll work.

"What's wrong with you guys?" the kids simply shook their head as in nothing's wrong. I looked at Daiki, and thought that he was the best choice to start my plan with.

"Daiki, my little buddy. What's wrong with you? Why aren't you coming to my side?" the kid attention was on me, but his fellas were on him. Daiki shook his head and pouted wearing a face that said I-don't-want-to-go-near-you-.

"D-don't tell me, don't tell me that you're afraid of _**grass**_ _?!"_ I said it with a mocking tone and smirk, in which it bubbled rage and anger in Daiki. He retorted back to taiga that he wasn't scared, and that he accepts his challenge. The other gasped at what they hear, but only seijuro who was keeping his stoic face. Daiki moved his right leg first, looked at the grass and gulped. Taiga looking at the kid with an amused face. Daiki looked at the red head, and saw him _smirk._ Well that did it, it switched Daiki's button on. The kid began running on the grass without care in the world. He increased his speed to tackle taiga, but he couldn't do it. The kid was caught between two locking arms.

"H-hey, stop that! Release me from your devilish hug!" Daiki started punching taiga's chest, but the big guy didn't budge at all. His eyes were covered under his bang, so the blue kid didn't know what emotion taiga had now, but he only heard mumbles.

"huh? What? I can't understand nor hear what you're saying!?"

"You did it, I said you did it, you cheeky little brat!" taiga hugged him tighter than ever, in which he earned a really hard kick on his rib. Taiga released the brat from his hold. Daiki looked at the red head with a confused look.

"What?"

"That's my line, you Bakagami!?"

"Huh? What do you mean?! And respect your elders!" Daiki 'bleh-ed' at me with his tongue stuck out, then muttered 'old man'

"Well, why are you so happy?!"

"Why you say….I'm happy for you, is there something wrong with that?" Daiki had a dumb look on his face, he was seriously startled by taiga's answer. Then he turned his back on taiga, "you're weird"

"h-huh? Weird? I don't think so, I mean its normal isn't it?!"

"You're seriously Bakagami"

'Why do kids hate me and this kid especially please spare me' this is taiga's thought

The others gathered courage and crossed the paths to the carpet, tetsuya and Ryouta went to hug taiga.

"tai-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii it was soooooooo scary-ssu" I returned the hug, and patted the two heads, "you two did a great job" tetsuya gave a cute and angelic smile, held my sleeve tightly. I straightened my head, looked at the others, did the same to the kids excluding Seijuro, the psycho kid was looking from afar. I stood up, walked closer to the frowning brat, and crouched. I started ruffling his head and he was already giving me a death glare.

"Thank you for your hard work, seijuro" taiga smiled brightly to the grumbling kid, and tetsuya remarked at this, "tenshi's smile!"

"So, what do you want to do today?" they all shrugged, well it can't be helped. I looked at the kids one by one, and Ryouta's eyes were sparkling…wait sparkle!

"R-Ryouta, what's wrong?" the kid flashed a bright smile that can make anyone blind. And that may be bad news.

"Can we go there to play-ssu! Street basketball court!" or not. Well it seems that this pup likes the sport and that's actually a good news and the reason is that I'm in love with it myself.

"Whoa, wait! Are you telling me that you like basketball?!" Kagami had a wide grin on his face, and he was excited. Tetsuya tugged him and said

"Taiga-kun, we don't like basketball…"

"what?" taiga's hopes went down hills, he looked like a kicked puppy

"But we absolutely _love_ basketball!" the kid had an excited face. And taiga recovered his bright smile by knowing that all of the liked basketball.

"Ok then lets go to the court!"

I sat on the bench, observing their plays, they were quite good for their age. As expected from the kiseki no sedai. They all had happy countenances, that was refreshing, even seijuro and Daiki were enjoying their selves. The sound of the ball as it hits the ground, the squeaking sounds of their shoes as they run and the happy smiles they had….It was nostalgic it reminded me of myself as a kid, and maybe it wasn't that bad, taking care of theses brats. It was really peaceful…

"HEY, HEY, HEY! BRATS, GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS OUR COURT!" or maybe it's not.

"It's not your property, it's for public use" nice one, seijuro.

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHO SO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Why should I tell my name to a bunch of nobody, or should I say thugs?" oh man this is getting ugly, this kid will get hurt at this rate. And I was right, the thug was ready to punch seijuro. I held his wrist in time, and the kids were starting to freak out and shiver in fright, except for Daiki who was glaring at them and seijuro who was impassive as always.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Umm…that's not important now, can't you just let these kids play? There other courts to your right side for example is free, so why don't you go there to play"

"HAH?! WHY SHOULD I TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU DOUBLE-EYEBROWS" and I was thinking to deal with these people in a calm way, but that does it! "Hey you thug! Hear me *grabs his collar* lets play basketball you three on me, if I win ya get the hell out of here, and if it's my loss I'll do whatever you want!" the thugs started laughing at me and accepted the challenge.

"Hey are you sure about this?" Daiki's concerned and worried face made me smile, I mean the kid cares about me and there was no hatred in his voice. I looked at seijuro and Daiki, crouched in front of them, and ruffled their heads.

"It will be okay" taiga's voice was soft and assuring, he earned a nod from the two of them.

"Bakagami, I'll not forgive you if you lose!" Daiki gave me an honest smile and a fist bump too.

"I'll not accept anything, but victory, do you hear me taiga!" seijuro called my name, it's was the first time, oh man I better not lose or I'll ace hell.

"Leo's have high degree of good luck today, so don't mess it up" the tsundere was having a terrible time thinking of a way to encourage me, well this was his answer and I'm happy to hear it.

"tai-chin, win and I'll buy a snack" this was the best out of all, there was no laziness that can be traced on his face or voice, but there was something else, a determined one.

"tai-chi, do your best, win, and don't lose-ssu" Ryouta was whining and jumping up and down, screaming the crap out of his tiny lungs. It was good to have an energetic support

"Please do your best, tenshi-kun" oh boy, why should you say tenshi now, give me a break, but I'll do my best.

"Well then, let the game begin"

* * *

 _ **U-um... how was it? oh man if it's bad i'm really sorry about that, but hope you like it! and please do review...tell m about your opinions.**_

 _ **until next time~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DO-MO~**

 **Thank you for your reviews as always. I really appreciate it... it really pumps me up, so thanks again and again**

 _ **Well hope you enjoy this chapter~**_

* * *

The game has just begun between kagami and the thugs. Kagami dribbles and run past them, and scores easily. His skills were absolutely better than his opponents, because his passion toward his beloved sport cannot be defeated by anybody. Well that didn't make things easier on kagami, maybe he is strong and talented, but still he is against three, _thugs._ As they surrounded him wanting to steal the ball from taiga, taiga skilfully dodges and steps a back, a step or two. Then passed the ball under the first thug lugs and caught it as he passed him, the second one didn't have a chance at all; he was passed by a brilliant fake from kagami,, and as he dribbled past the third one easily. He was elbowed on the back, with a hard _**thud**_ _,_ he fell on his face.

"Hey! That was a foul, you hit him on the back!" screamed Daiki as he was glaring at the attacker, while the guys were laughing, and then looked at the child with ugly fox like smirks "Don't say that kiddo! It was a mere _**accident**_ …." As kagami was rubbing his temple from pain, tetsuya ran to him asking him if he's alright, taiga gave him a small smile and nods, then looks (glares) at thugs.

"it's not an accident" everybody turned to Akashi who started talking "Taiga _**is**_ stronger than you guys, and you know what you did was clearly intending and an evidence of your black heart, moving on to your positions you didn't want our ace to have another point so simply when he dribbled past you **easily** , you elbowed him **hard** enough that he falls on his face."

"Jealousy is a scary thing" Daiki blurted out with a bored face as Kise started whining saying 'meanie, meanie!'

The attacker balled his palm into a fist and sent a punch, the one that received the damage was taiga. The read head dashed toward the little emperor to protect him, so he get a hard punch that sent him flying to the fence. "TAIGA!" seijuro and Daiki rushed to check on the wounded tiger, "bakagami, hey you alright?!" "Taiga! You're seriously an idiot! Why did you cover for me?!" kagami looked at the worried toddlers and smiled softly at them check if they're hurt, his eyes passes the Daiki and seijuro to where the thugs are. And the scene made boil in rage.

Ryouta was crying and the others were scared the crap out of their wits, they were surrounded by the damn thugs.

Without a warning a kick was throw in the place, taiga perfectly lands the kick on one of the three guys; letting them fall on each other like dominos. Taiga grabbed the megane kid, "Oi, Shintaro! Take your fellas out of here now!" the kid looked at thugs "b-but" "no, buts! Go now!" he shouts at him in which it startles the GOM, and it sends kise crying with a scared face. Shintaro nodded and took the kids or shouts at them to get out of here, and they do as they were told, even that little emperor.

The thugs stood up from their place with the scariest, ugliest countenance ever.

" so let the _fight_ begin" taiga smirks at the them

"Shintaro-kun, is it all right for taiga-kun to be alone?" kuroko was running with all his might, his friend beside him were doing the same thing, "He told me to do that" Shintaro looked at him as he was pacing himself to let the kid catch up to him. "And you just listen to tai-chi! What if he gets hurt?!"

"Correction he is hurt" Shintaro and Daiki said at the same time. "That's worse!" Kise shouted "ne~ at least let us stop~ where are in safe distance from them~" everyone one looked at him and nodded.

They all sat in a circle under a tree, they all were silent remembering what happened in their memories, and Ryouta was the one to break the silence first "um…so what should we do now-ssu?"

Everyone looked at him, but didn't answer, they also don't know how to deal with this matter. For their surprise, they heard a sobbing, it was not Kise that was crying, but…Kuroko.

"O-oi, tetsu what's wrong? Did you get hurt?!" Daiki looked at his friend with a concerned look. "tetsu-chii, please don't cry its my job to cry, uuu…please stop crying…it's….my..uuuwaaaah…uuuuuuwaaaaaaaaahhhhh" kise started to cry alongside with a sobbing tetsuya, "D-daiki-kun…i-it's not me who got hurt….uuuuu..i-it's…taiga-kuuuuuaaaawaaaaahh"

They all had solemn and darkened faces, until they were approached by raven haired guy…

"What are you all doing here, kids?" the guy said, Akashi stood up to him, covering his friends with his tiny little body. "It's none of my business…" seijuro glared at him, but the guy crouched down and faced him saying it's all right and that he is not suspicious.

"And do you think **that** will make me believe you?!" Akashi said in a sarcastic tone. The guy nearly snapped at him, but controlled his anger when he saw a kid crying. "Hey, I know that you don't trust me, but I'm worried about you guys. So, where are your parents?"

"oh please, spare me your pity, I totally hate those kind of adults!" Daiki stood next to the red head, startling the raven head in which he stands up.

"okay sorry that I'm **that** kind of adult"

"But that guy is different…." Daiki mutters.. and that grabs the man attention, " that guy?" seijuro looks at him… "yes, he is an idiot, but he's the only adult that we accept…" everybody looked at seijuro with bewildered faces, Daiki next to him had a small sad smile "he's weird….he doesn't underestimate us…takes good cares of us…is not scared of us…..we…went our babysitter back, uuuuuwaaahhh, I don't want anything! Return him to us!uuuuuuwaaah" Daiki started crying, soon all of them started to sob; even that tsundere Shintaro and the emperor Akashi, they were whining like normal kids their age that miss their parents…. They want their babysitter back to them.

They approve of kagami taiga that was a good thing, but it leaves a confused black head standing of them. The man starts to panic and pats Daiki on the head, but the kid slaps the hand and continue to cry.

' _what should I do?!'_ the black headed thought, but then seijuro wiped his eyes from tears, and glares at him. He demands his name.

"h-huh? It's Kasamatsu yukio…nice to meet you, too"

'Crap, their heavy kicks and punches are make me sweep to dreamland' kagami huffs and pants, then he dodges another punch, but not the kick that was coming from the attacker's friend, he fells hard on the ground scraping his arm.

He was ganged up by three guys and it was totally unfair, they seem to be experienced in street fighting if it was just in a basketball game he would beat them fair and square, making them feel a shame. He was cornered to the fence, not knowing what to do. The one that was in front of him punched him on the gut, kagami starts coughing his saliva was mixed with blood that was due to his bleeding mouth. Taiga staggers trying to find an opening between the thugs, but it was worthless effort. The one that was on his left side grabbed his collar and punched taiga with his brass knuckles on the face making it bleed like hell.

Taiga holds his cheek in pain, he wheezes and breathes slowly to calm his racing heart, he can't take it anymore, and it was hard to stand up, breath, even stay conscious. Taiga was heavily injured, his eyes and moth were swollen, bruised cheek, bleeding arm, wobbly legs, and he was hurt in overall; it was a miracle that he was still standing, but He may get killed at this rate.

Kagami grips fence to support him to stand, and glares at the lot. The attacker smirks at the injured tiger, then dashes to punch kagami, but he manages to dodge it, and dashes toward the exit. But then… there was the third one that was standing in front of his gate of freedom. He thought that he could manage to dodge him, but the attacker from before grabs taiga from the back, and hit his neck hard that it made cracking sounds. The third one was laughing at him on how hopeless taiga had become, _it was pitiful._ The third one was pulling something from his pocket, then pointed to taiga who was shivering from its sight. _'It's not I maybe, but will die'_

There was a knife pointed a Kagami's throat…

"So, can I ask where is your babysitter now?" Kasamatsu said as he crouched again in front of Akashi and Daiki again.

"Seijuro-kun, can I tell him our problem?" The two kids turned to tetsuya and Yukio was surprised for not noticing him. 'So they _were_ facing a problem here.' The black headed thought. The kids seemed like they were having a meeting, but that was until a certain light blue kid stepped forward.

"I'm really sorry for our rudeness, but we really want our babysitter back"

"Huh? That's okay, but where is he?" yukio furrowed his brows, "he's currently fighting, sir" Kasamatsu eyes widened and thought 'what's going on here? Why is the babysitter fighting?'

"While we were playing basketball, there wore group of 'thugs' as seijuro-kun described them, were trying to take the court from us, and there happened a heated argument….and well we ran away when Shintaro-kun ordered us".

"So, what's his name? He's pretty brave to pick a fight in order to protect you kids" they glanced to each other, and the red head decide to speak up, "Kagami Taiga."

Kasamatsu starts to pale….

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 ** _how was it? Hope you liked it, please review your opinions and i'm sorry if thre are any mistakes and errors_**

 ** _JA-NE~_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey there~**_

 _ **AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS~**_

 ** _Hope you like this chapter?_**

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio was running, like his life was on the line. And the cause of his dashing was his roommate, kagami taiga. _How did kagami get himself in that mess?! Please be safe!_ The kids were tagging behind me, running with all their might. I dialled a familiar number and thank god that it answered whoever was it. I told him about the crisis that happened, I got that he will come as soon as possible. I looked back to see the kids, they were hanging on my speed, maybe I should slow down a little bit…. No I should get there as fast as I could run! The pale kid caught me glancing at them.

"Um… how….do you know…. Taiga-kun?" the kid was huffing and panting, he seems to have the least stamina from the group. So I simply carried him. And this question seemed to grab the attention of the rest.

"Well you see we're roommates…" I answered with a small smile on my face, the red kid looked at me, "so that's why you were shocked." I shook my head "no, that's not my only reason. He's also my important friend… it pains me to know that my friend is in danger…" the blonde one was crying, but he wiped his tears, "well… tai-chi…be okay?" they all had tears in their eyes even the red one, I don't know how to answer to that question, but I just nodded to them and increased my pace.

Ugh….it hurts…. And it seems I'll get killed for sure now… what the hell should I do now….thinking now…..How are the kids, did they hide somewhere safe? Hope so. To be honest if I die I'll miss them… even if they were noisy, annoying, grumpy, weird… well they are not that bad. Even that Daiki was not bad, albeit he was disrespectful and was full of insults….just remembering makes me mad! I will kick him if he insults me again…hmmm..wait why does the attacker looks…furious?

"Did you just…. Kick me? YOU DAMN CRAP!"

 _Oh, shoot._

The guy was ready to stab me with knife, but I shoved my leg and kicked him. I don't know from where did the strength came, but I don't want to die now. I tried to struggle, but the knife was a centimetre away from stabbing my throat. I'm dead, it's hopeless. I will not survive this injury, it's a miracle itself that I didn't pass out yet, but there's no hope for a second miracle to happen… the knife touched my throat, it grazed me a little, but suddenly I barely heard a shout… but this scream seemed to freak out the thugs, because they released me and ran away. Thank god…. My eyelids were heavy, and everything turned black.

mi…

what is this? Everything's black….though there's a light… and somebody is there….stroking my hair…

gami….

This person is warm…the vision, it's starting to get clearer…. I'm sleeping…in a….creepy place…..there's a person sitting on a …bed… who? Woman…. Mom…..is that you?

Kagami!

Oh, I hear someone is calling my name…..what's wrong mom…..are you tired….what are you pointing at…. There is another light…..mom…why are you pushing me toward it….no… I don't want to leave you….because….you will…..

"Kagami!"

"mmmmmh….K-Kasamatsu-san?"

"yes, its me! Are you alright?! How the heck did you get in this mess?! Just hang in there?!"

"calm down, Kasamatsu-sempai *coughs* I-I'm okay….."

"How are you okay, you idiot!"

"TAIGA!"

Oh, there seems another familiar voice "Takao?"

"Oh man. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the news." I can't help but smile to my trusted friends.

"Anyway, how did you know about me….being beaten" I coughed a few times, then looked at them, my head was on a bag, yeah the kids bag…..wait!

"Hey did you see any rainbow haired kids around this area?!" I straightened my upper half quickly,but I coughed really hard, It was painful. "Hey, easy now! You're still injured. Well they were the one who told me about you." Takao was smiling, then pointed at six children who were fidgeting in their place behind the fence, I can't help but smile softly at the worried little rainbows.

"Hey, come here" they all glanced at each other, and hesitated to come. But Kise didn't. He ran as fast as he could, and tackled me into hug. The kid started to cry and weep calling my name. I patted his small back telling him it's all right, everybody ran towards me and started crying, they hugged me. Even that grumpy Daiki and the emperor seijuro, I couldn't help but hug them all. It seems that Takao was laughing and Kasamatsu-san was smiling. Oh well, I'm happy to be alive.

The lot arrived back to the mansion, the two guest were surprised of how big the mansion was. When we entered and sat in the usual enormous room, the kids were unusually quiet. _Maybe they were shy,_ I thought. Anyway the guests started patching me up with bandages, and thankfully I didn't get any broken bones. After they were relieved with results, they told their goodbyes, and excused themselves.

And the kids were still quiet….that was strange.

"Hey, what's wrong? You guys are unusually quiet..."

They were still quiet, but seijuro was the first one to move from his place. He climbed the couch that I sat on, and sat on my lap, then looked at me in the eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, they were acting strangely enough to raise my suspicions. I furrowed my brows, and thought of smacking his head to let him talk. But was stopped by rolling tears that were coming from his eyes.

"O-Oi, what's wrong? Don't tell me you get hurt?" I panicked on what to do to calm him down, the kid just smiled to me softly. "Thank god, that you're still alive…when I saw you badly hurt…I thought you were gone forever like *low voice* my mother."

So, it was true that this kid's mother is….dead. I couldn't keep my tears from falling, I hugged seijuro tightly. It seems that the brat felt warm drops on his back, because he asked "Taiga, are you crying?" I shook my head, but more tears came out, I just couldn't help but feel dejected and depressed …..we're kind of similar. I hope this kid's father comes back to his kid again. He needs him…

When the kids heard me weep, they all came to my side, Daiki started patting my hair saying it's alright, Kise and tetsuya hugged my arm tightly, Atsushi offered me some sweets, and Midorima was patting my cheeks.

I looked at them, then smiled, and gave everyone a bear hug.

"Taiga-kun, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I am. You guys gave me happiness"

"really-ssu" Kise said excitingly, kagami smiled warmly and nodded.

"D-don't scare us like that, Bakagami" Daiki pouted, taiga ruffled his hair and sat him on his lap.

"It's frustrating, we were all there seeing what happened, but we couldn't do a thing – nanodayo" I looked at Shintaro, who was sitting between seijuro and Daiki, "well, I don't regret what I did." Megane kid turned around with a mad face, "you were injured because of us, value your health more, you idiot-nanodayo!" I smacked his head warning him to respect adults.

"Like I said, I didn't regret my actions. If I didn't do that, you guys will get hurt instead of me, and I don't like that!"

"And we don't like to see you in that state either!" I was surprised when I saw seijuro shouting, his eyes were teary. I didn't want to hurt the kids, but it seems I hurt them emotionally. My eyes were hid under my bangs, I maybe really like these kids. _Maybe_ I said!

"What's wrong? Tai-chi does your wounds hurt you-ssu?"

I shook my head as in no.

Atsushi tugged me, I look at him. "You know tai-chin, your part of our family…you're like our big brother." He smiled at me goofily.

"From when?"

"You are part of our family from today on and you can't say no!" Akashi emperor's aura started to appear. I just said ok and nodded to them, I seem to not have a voice in this matter. Well, in fact, I don't mind it.

I looked at the clock, and seems like it was getting late.

"I have to go now, it's getting late." I stood up and place the kids on the couch.

"Now?! In that state-ssu"

"Yeah, what can I do?"

"Tenshi-kun, you can just sleep over." I should just get used to it, I mean the nickname

"I can't impose on you" kuroko looked down when I refused him, but Akashi poked my cheek, and said "you will stay, my orders are absolute" now I don't have a room to say, oh well, there's no harm in sleeping over, right?

I texted my roommates and got an ok from them, I looked at the kids, and ruffled tetsuya's head "ok, now let's go to sleep."

"Our fun shall now began" seijuro chuckled a scary one, then smirked at me. Everybody smiled and had a mischievous look.

"EH?"

* * *

 _ **How was it? I'm getting exited about writing the next chap~ please pump me up with all kind of reviews, believe it, it gives me energy~**_

 _ **Happy to find many read my story, an thank you**_

 _ **until next time~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HI AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**_

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

The night was peaceful, I could hear the crickets sound, and now I'm in front of six children with sparkling eyes, they were too energetic for their own good. It seems that the night to them will now begin. Kise was dragging me playfully and showing me around the house. And the others were tagging along while chatting to each other.

We went to a room, it was painted in white, and there was this photo that was hanged on the wall While being decorated with falling curtains on its sides. A picture of a beauty, with long hair; a sweet smile was planted on her face, and…she…looks.….familiar, my thought were interrupted with Kise's 'oops'

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at the yellow pup, then Kise started to fidget, "U-um T-Tai-chi can we just leave the room?"

Well this was weird, it was not only Kise that was feeling uncomfortable. The rest of them had the same expressions and the fidgeting act, but only…Seijuro's face was solemn. And here I notice another thing…. The emperor looks like….that women on the wall. I glanced back to see it, and really they look alike.

I turned back to Seijuro and asked… "Is that person your mother?" the red kid looked at me sadly and nodded.

"Hey, hey what's wrong with the sad face?" Midorima tugged me t crouch down. "His mother is dead…"

"I know, so?" they all looked shocked, but Seijuro just stared at me…

"Bakagami, I didn't know that you're such an insensitive person…..why do you ask if you know!"

I just smiled at him, then went towards the little emperor and picked him up. "Seijuro won't be happy if I pity him isn't that right?" they all were surprised by my answer, even that little emperor. "I know it is painful losing your loved ones, because I experienced it too." Everybody were astonished then they had sorry faces. I looked at them once again, and smiled. "Hey don't give me that look, I'm not lonely anymore, because I have people taking care of me, and even you cheeky brats in my life too"

Everybody smiled at me warmly, "Tenshi-kun, it's not nice to call us cheeky brats." Kuroko looked at me, while having a small smile on his face. I grinned at him "Well, it's not nice to call a man angel too" the mood was cheerful, everybody seemed happy, I looked back to the picture. Seijuro really looks like her, he haves the same red eyes as her. "Is it weird…..not having a mother?" Akashi looked at me worryingly, ah this kid… Does he worry about what other people think about his situation? I rubbed my forehead against his , in which the little redhead smiled, I looked into his eye, "No it's not…." Akashi's tensed shoulder relaxed and he giggle lightly. "Are you sleepy?" Akashi rested his head on my shoulder and was closing his eyes and yawning….Oh my god, only a little bit and the kid will fall asleep, it means if the leader goes to sleep everybody will too, so I'll have a rest and goodnight sleep, yay for me.

"Nonononononono! Let's play let's play I don't want to sleep yet, I don't want to I don't want to-ssu" this brat someday I'll murder this kid, he snapped Akashi from the drowsy mode into the emperor mode! Akashi jumped out of my hold, and pointed his little fingers to the door "Then my servants lets march forward!" Aomine roared in laughter "You will not have it your way, Bakagami" Kuroko supported him "We will have fun, believe me" Not you too Tetsuya!

Those cheeky brats, they may be cute, but still annoying, Aomine smirked at me "Follow us, Bakagami" there was a tick that landed on my forehead. Yup these kids are super annoying and I take my word back, they are not cute at all. Kise and Kuroko just giggled. We moved from the white room, and walked through dark hallways, it was so dark, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, and I'm not scared.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As they were walking down the hallways everybody was chatting happily, this dark hallway was there every day, so they were used to its lonely darkness. So they paid it no heed. Their voices were combined with each other's, the rainbow troops knew their voices well and something there was missing, a nagging and annoyed yet gentle voice was missing. Kagami was not participating in their conversation, and that was not weird. What was weird that they don't hear any grunting nor complaining voice in the background…. They looked backwards, and sighed in relief. There was still a tall red headed figure following them quietly. And that was weird, Aomine fell back to see what's wrong with the tall guy followed by Midorima. They wanted to speak to the silent guy, but they stopped and went back. They whispered something to their friends and they all smiled and nodded.

 **Kagami P.O.V.**

Why the hell do I feel that the air got colder? It's making me feel my wounds, and that's hella scary! It's as if a ghost is tailing me! What about the brats, how are they doing? I rubbed my sides and looked behind my shoulders first to be sure that's no one is following me, all that I saw was darkness engulfing one another, hell it was pitch black. I shivered and turned my head back to the kids whose figures were…not there…

W-W-W-W-What, W-w-w-where did they go?! Why aren't there six rainbow heads in front of me?! Don't tell me that they left me alone here? Or did a ghost kidnap them?! How did I notice them?! Oh no what the hell should I do now?! I'm so scared to move. Lights were flickering, they were weak, and it was windy today, you could hear roars when the wind or basically breezes hitting the window, it even makes it rattle.

I looked to my right and left, and gulped. The lights were on verge of blacking out. I looked down to my feet and saw a shadow, I jumped and freaked out I crawled and leaned next to the wall facing the window shivering like a cat that just got out of bathing, the rattles weren't making my mood better and I started shouting nonsense "Why the hell are you following, I don't want to die yet I'm still young, before that I have many things I want to do so please spare -…..Oh it's only my shadow" I sighed I nearly had an heart attack, ouch my legs are hurting me. Oh it started bleeding again, it must be that jump that could equal to a rabbit or a frog. _Creak_ I jumped, and held my shaking hands tightly causing it to bleed again. I started calling on the kids name, and still…no answer. The sound of the creaking was getting closer, I might really die now, I looked around me and saw nothing there…It should be a ghost, oh man what should I do?! I stood up slowly, the creaking sounds made me feel dizzy, but I moved forward to find the kids.

I staggered and marched forward, I feel cold, isn't the air getting colder, don't tell me I'm being haunted by a ghost. I walked and stopped to grab my breath, My foot steps were heavy, I stopped my tracks, I rubbed my eyes, and I looked down on the object… I crouched down, and reached my hands toward _it_.

I picked it up, and my eyes widened, it was…..shoes, no ordinary shoes….It was Kise's. I panicked, I started running, stumbling and falling down on his face. Thinking about outrageous ideas on what if something happened to the brats. I managed to get out of the dark hallway, then a corner and got into a room.

The room was huge, marble floor, the place barely had furniture, but a baby white desk with a vast window behind it. The room wasn't dark, the moon light outshines the place, and one word could describe the place; _beautiful._ But that wasn't the reason that made Taiga forget the pain and searching, there was another reason.

' _Taiga, will you forgive me?'_

' _Taiga I'm sorry for being a bad parent '_

' _Live and find happiness'_

"TAIGA!" I broke out of my trance and looked down at the hovering figures. They had worried expression on their faces, I smiled softly and smacked everybody's head, and they all winced in pain. "That's what ya got for worrying me over, brats" they all pouted. It seemed like they wanted to pull a prank on me, but it failed when they tried to scare me, because I wasn't responding to them. (I think that they managed to scare me though, but I'll not admit it.) I returned the shoes to Kise, "So this where it has been, I've been searching for it-ssu" I wanted to the brat again but I retrained from doing it.

As we were exiting the place, I looked back at the room and sighed. _It's no use dwelling on the past_.

"Are you okay?" Midorima looked concerned, Kuroko tighten his hold on my palm, Kise squeezing his hug on my leg, Aomine yanked my sleeve looking slightly worried, Murasakibara who was sitting on my shoulders hugged my head, and Akashi who was beside Midorima opening and closing his scissors and muttering 'I'll not allow anyone hurt my servants, so I'll stab them!' I took the scissors from the emperor, and he pouted.

 _I should focus on the future not the past._ Kagami smiled and said "Let's put you guys to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow!"

Kagami slept warmly that night without a care in the world, and dreamt about his loves of his life; food and basketball.

* * *

 ** _UMMM... SO HOW IS IT? I'M SORRY IF IT WAS NOT TO YOUR LIKING, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAP!_**

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME~_**


End file.
